Kamilek7
"loli spiling nojzys" ~ kamilk7 kiedy go kurwa riko wylala :( kamilek7 to bug, zbawca i stfurca transformice. jego papą jest papa bondrefd a mamusiom jest jan papiez 2 żultoryjec bug wajny wyglond ma 140cm wzrostu i jest wajfu polowy japoni czego wyjasniac chyba nie trszeba ma zielone, krecone wloski, od wierzchu biale bo kurwa wpeirdolila sie na shodki kiedy tatus nie patszyl i kurwa spad i ryj sobie rozwalil, bardzo ladne czerwone oczenta jak swieze tampony natsuki i jest skurwsyyn ubrany na zielono bo lubi ten kolorek xd jest takim trohe trapem bo hcial tatusia poderwac wiec sobie wsadzil pomaranczki w koszulke i spudniczke ale potem sie okazalo ze tatus go nie lubil bo wolal furi i sie zalamal ale potem wbila suka riko ktura jest gejem i na nowo zaczynal kosplejowac dziefczynke relacyje ma w skurwysn pszyjaciul, zwolennikuw i 103 rzony ob jes bogiem mama mama jego to jest pan jan papiez 2 żultoryjec i bardzo sie lubili bardzo ale papieza zabila ta kurwa mihalek i sie kamilek wkurwil na niego bo nie dosc ze nie pozwolil sie ruhac to jeszcze mu tatusia wykurwil i go wyslal do tamblera papa kamilek jest z papom bardzo kurwa zwionzany bo go przygarnol jak sie okazalo ze karolek nie moze rodzic i mu na 10 urodzinki kupil suke myjnie i sie kamilek bardzo kurwa ucieszyl bo myjnia jest zakurwista w chuj i lazili razem z tym warenkiem fajnym ale potem wszed na shody i sie wykurwil ale go tatus uratowal robiac mu masaż serca ale mu sie wloski skrencily i pobielaly od wierzchu no ale :( trudn i raz sie kompal z tatusiem i takie dziwne mial takie miedyz nogami dlugopis chyba ktury mu wsadzal potem w ucho w piwnicy idofrontu i potem papa powiedzial aby wymyl ręcznikiem podloge w kiblu bo pszyjdom goscie a kamilek sie wkurwil ze nie bendzie spszontal ale tatus mudal cukeirka na pocieszneie :) i kamilek wymyl wtedy to duspko muwoicn ze takiego kurwa czystego to jeszcze w zyciu na oczka nie widzieli kurwa >:( potem jak te kurwy wbily to wbiegl po tatusia aby mu go te kurwy nie ukradly i sie przymilal pokazujonc kto jest jego wlascicielem ale tatus spierdolil do furi jakiegos co zasmucilo kurwa kamilka :( i wtedy poszed spac i uslyszal w nocy jakies kurwa techno bit i poszed sprawdzic atam kurwa riko i poszli z nia do tatusia i sie okazalo ze tatus odcinal ronczke jakiejs kurwie i kamilek wbiegl do tyh kurw od tatusia aby tamtej kurwy nie bil ale kazali mu spierdalac do konta na kszeselko i kamilek sie wystraszyl ale rikoks z nim spierdolila co go uratowalo i wypozyczyl ludke jakoms dla nih nie muwionc tacie ale tatus to zobaczyl i dal mu plaskacza w nos i kamilek sie rozplakal a tatus go pocieszyl muwionc ze moze mu pokazac wshud sloneczka i on powiedzial wtedy :D!!! i go tatus zaprowadzil do jakiegos kubla na smieci i powiedzial ze musi z niego kubusia jakeigos zrobic ale mu to pomoze i kamilek powiedzial ze lolk i mu wyciol siusiaka :( i wpierdolil do buetlki po kubusiu i potem cos bylo nwm i sie kamilek wylal na oczach jego wajfu ale sie zamienil w gwizdek i riko go podniosla ale pokazal srodkowy paluszek by pujsc z tatusiem do nieba bo kurwa regal go pobil i zyja razem w kamienicy na niebie :) ale potem niestety kiedy riko zdechla to kamilek zaczal na nowo sie z nia spotykac majac w dupsku tatusia i innych i bondrewd wtedy czul sie samotny co ta kurwa kamilek mial gleboko w dupie i kiedy zostal rozdziewiczony przez riko tatus byl juz w zwiazku z genjim. po paru miesiacach mieli okazje by zamieszkac w fajnym bloku ktory potem nazwali idofront 3 na ziemii i sie zgodzili i wzieli riko ze soba a gengowi pokazali srodkowy paluszek. rikoks rikoks i kamilek byli psiapsiulkami ale kamilek jom kraszowal i to bylo tak jakos ze jak rikoks wbila do niego na hate to na poczatku mial ja w dupie i za debila ale potem jak sie wykurwila ze schoduw to jom zaczol doceniac. nobo obierala sobie kurtka apomaranczki w pokoiku zamknietym na klucz zeby tatus nie widzila ze oglondal skubidu i uslyszal kurwa jakis wysoki kszyk i huk i sie wykurwil z pokoiku i zobaczyl ze to tylko riko debil lezy na podlodze i sie wykrwawia i sobie poszedl xd ale riko powiedziala ze jak pomoze jej zalozyc plasterek na kolanko to pokaze mu pornole gency i oczywiscie jej pomug wsatc a potme zalozyc plasterek i zapytal czemu sie wpierdolila na shodki a ona ze szuka mamy :( a on powiedzial ze lolk myslalem ze debilem jestes ej a tak naprawde to masz 666666 iq a riko sie zarumienila na zielono i powiedziala ze musi tam isc bo wszedzie zamkniete a kamilek ze lolk i zdjol czapeczke i pokazal jej warena a potem bydlaka w toalecie i kazal myjni wypierdalac szukac maxwil i poleciala kurwa i sie okazalo ze kurwa widzieli jak ta szmata ruda lata i wziol riko i jej obmacywal kolanka muwionc ze pomaga isc po shodah a ona ze lolk i zapadla w spionczke na 2 minuty i tak sobie szli az doszli na gurke i potem jak musieli spierdalac od papy co hce ih usadowic na kszeselku w koncie to riko go obmacala za jego pomarancze i uciekli potem z regiem i nanacim i im kurwa dal takom ludke wajnom i rozplakala sie szmata na wizji i tatus do niego poszed i powiedzial ze lol hyba lubi riko i wykurwil bo do wody XD zart tak naprawde go zamienil w soczek i potem riko szukala tej kurwy ale sie okazalo ze cukierek albo psikus ma go w swoim plecaczku i sie riko zaczela drzec jak kretyn i nie potrafila kurwa GO UTRZYMAC PROSTO NO JAPEIRDOLE i sie kurwa wylal z niego kamyczek jakis i riko tne kamyczek wziela dmuhnela i sie winda jakas wajna zrobila i wbili do tej windy i potem kamilek pokazal jej srodkowy palec u stopy i poszed z papom do nieba :) ale potem kiedy riko terz dedla i trafila do ńeba bo jom jakis jerzyk przedziurawil to mial tatusia w dupsku i bawili sie z riko wajnjie sobie obmacywali stupki itp i potem mieli szanse pujsc z powrotem na ziemie i reg przestal spadac uradowany i sie przeprowadzili wszyscy do bloku ktory nazwali idofront 3 i sie bawili fajnie robili z regiem lub nanancim boku no picolo ale oczywiscie riko byla na kncu :))) Lahimke na poczontku te male kurwiszony byly pszyjaciulkami ale potem jak doszli do tygryskow to lahimke zaczol go ruhac w nos a kamilek tez chcial a lahim powiedzial ze nie i poczol ruhac go dalej i potem kamilek wziol patyczek i mu go wsadzil w oko na co on zaryczal "a" i kamilek sobie poszed ale potem ta suka lahimek aby sie zemscic zabil jego mame jana papieza 2 i kamil powiedzial wtedy ":((((((" i zesłał lahimka do tamblera i gniazdko sie urwalo i tatus musial zamontowac :( marek wiaderko marek wiaderko byl pierwszym przyjacielem kamilka i stulejom i no plakali 2 minuty jak musieli sie rozstac w schronisku bo go tatus zbieral do domu webr weber to jego dziedek fajny i czasami jak wychodzi przed blok na trzepaka by sie pobawic z riko to czesto moze spotkac webra ktory jest bardoz foajny i razme przegladaja fanfiki primawiki lub hentaje z gensi i rozmawiaja na ruzne tematy ale tatus nie lubi webera i dzwoni na policje pytajac kamilka co mu robil harakter kamilek to taka sztuka wajna mondra raz stwierdzil u riko bolerjoze i uratowal tfm przed tadkiem dupą i no jest bardoz szczodrom i milom osobom i nigdy nic nikomu zlego nie zrobil :) historjo historjo no a wienc no y no ta kurtka tak naprawde urodzila sie 2004 ale zostal zaadoptowany przez pape papieza i pape cukierka w 2011 i tą date uwaza za date swojego urodzenia. miesiac po adopcji poszed do tygryskow gdzie dostawal same 5 z kosmonautyki i religii. miał tam wielu przyjaciół a nawet chlopaka z ktorym się jednak poklocil w 2012 roku jego mamusia papa papiez 2 umar przebity przez mihałka kurwe co znacznie wplynelo na jego zycie gdzy zaczal dostrzegac swojego pape i nie mogl jesc kremowek. zesłał nikczemnego mihałka do tumblra gdzie przeglada ta suka maxwile po dzis dzionek :( wtedy na swiecie nastal pokoj. niestety zmarl on w wyniku wylania sie z kubusia bo kurwa RIKO NIE POTRAFILA TRZYMAC PROSTO TEJ PIERDOLONEJ BUTELKI i trafil do nieba wraz z papą którego pobila kurwa reg. w niebie zalozyli idofront2 ale potem sie okazalo ze bozia dala im szanse sie jeszcze wyzyc na ziemi i zabral riko ze soba i mieszkala w bloku galeryjka Autyzm.png Pedau.jpg Modli_sie do_sb.png Boku no pico.png Fapu;).png Kamil-Profile-Manga.jpg Halowinek.jpg Papasrod.png Fanart.png Slav.png Czapka mu_stanela.png Gwat1.png Kamilek_sie_msci_na_paie.jpg Kamil.full.2197408.png Nwm.jpg Suka.JPG 33089692 857935634417362 2275436062392188928_n.jpg DYw6Jw0VAAARBBB.jpg Kamilek wlazi po shodkah z rikoksem.png Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Szlachta Kategoria:Szczański Kategoria:Niebo